The Final Chapter
The Final Chapter is an upcoming storyline saga that will be created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It is the twenty-second storyline saga of the Roach Chronicles. It is preceded by the Futuristic Paradox saga. The saga will uniquely feature three playable maps and two cinematic cutscenes, as well as an additional playable epilogue map. There are also no main easter egg quests in the main story; instead they are replaced with objectives, which will unlock a battlegate in the map containing a boss fight upon completing a list of objectives found in each map. The saga also features a total of thirteen different playable characters. The story follows the consequences of the destruction of the Arc 3 universe, resulting in the creation of a rip timeline branching off of past events from the original timeline, enabling an old villain to gain a new purpose. Story A Looming Revisionist In ancient Delphi, Greece in 490 BC, a young man is sparring against several training dummies with a sword while his father watches his progress. After slicing apart some of the dummies and displaying masterful swordsmanship, the man turns to face his father, who nods. The man pierces the sword into the ground and approaches his father, who tells him he will one day make a fine warrior and leader. The man is skeptical, saying he doesn't feel like he deserves to be one, asking how could he be a leader if he could not foresee his own future later in life. The father chuckles, saying that he will know soon enough before holding out his hand and materializing an ancient sword, gifting it to his son. The father explains that the weapon was known as No Name, and it had been passed down from owner to owner for thousands upon thousands of years, telling his son that he was now the new owner of No Name. Curious, yet amazed by the weapon, the man asks how this weapon would allow him to stride towards the future. The father smiles, and tells the man to gaze into the eye of the weapon. The man soon glares into the blue cat-like eye embedded in No Name's head, and soon began to see brief visions of events to come, such as the man's rise to power in Delphi and the beginning of his research of Prima Materia. After the man returns to his senses and gasping after witnessing what he has seen, the father asks the bewildered man if he knows what he must do. Looking back at the weapon before back to his father, the man responds that he does, saying that he now knows how important he is. The scenes cuts dramatically black before revealing the title of the saga: "The Final Chapter". In the aftermath of the Arc 3 universe's destruction, a temporal anomaly was created throughout time and space in the multiverse. This anomaly caused the boundaries of the multiverse to fracture, thus making it more exposed to the Nexus, allowing the creation of a rip timeline set in the past during the Soulless's attempt to return back to Limbo. After the destruction of Xarcoh, his soul soon escaped deeper into the fading rift. Asking himself where he could possibly go, he soon begins to be pulled towards a bright light. As the light faded into darkness, Xarcoh found himself as an apparition, standing on a watery floor in a seemingly endless black void. Looking above him, he sees countless blue clocks floating above him; turning behind him, he sees he has emerged from a red portal, whereas the few portals next to it were all blue. As Xarcoh questions where he has emerged, a blue light catches his eye as it drifts towards him from the sky above. Reaching out towards it, the light manifests into No Name as Xarcoh grabs ahold of it. Inspecting the weapon and questioning what it was, Xarcoh soon glares into the eye embedded in the weapon's head, causing him to begin to see visions in rapid succession until they piece together to form complete memories. In these memories, Xarcoh learns of all of the events that have transpired in the original timeline, including what would be his future. Regaining his senses, Xarcoh realizes what was going on: he was in the Nexus, an interdimensional plane that allowed travel to the various multiverses in existence. Knowing what he had seen was destined to be his ultimate fate in the original timeline, Xarcoh begins to laugh with real emotion, something he was unable to do for so long in the original timeline. Xarcoh soon exclaims to the endless void that he knows what fate intended for him, announcing that from now on, he will walk his own path, one that destiny cannot foresee. Xarcoh declares if he was to walk this new path, he was to abandon his old identity, and ultimately leave behind what he once stood for. Raising No Name into the air, he declares his new name, Ignotus, and announces he will find a way to conquer the Nexus and turn it into his own image. De-summoning No Name, Ignotus turns to return back through the portal he came through when he discovers one of the adjacent portals was grayed out and cracked. Stepping through it, he finds himself in a white void of nothingness, filled with the ruins of what was once the Arc 3 universe. Among the remains that caught Ignotus's eye was a single unused synthetic body. Grabbing ahold of it and returning back into the Nexus, Ignotus's apparitional form soon expires as his soul enters the body, giving himself a new vessel, which donned his signature black coat. Satisfied, Ignotus soon returned back to his rip timeline, emerging back in underground chamber in Tunisia. Ignotus, using some of the knowledge he was given by No Name apart from the memories of his future, soon began planning how he would assume control over the Nexus when he immediately discovers a problem; when the Nexus was created, The Father created a special seal that prohibited anyone from altering it, including The Son and the Nexus Apparitions. To accommodate for this, Ignotus sought to find a way to bypass this setback, and used No Name to observe past events that led up to the Nexus's creation. He soon discovers a loophole: when The Father created the Nexus, he used No Name one last time to see the events to come to ensure his seal was never broken. However, he could only see the span of history No Name was wielded in a consecutive amount of time following the Nexus's creation. This meant The Father could only see up until the events of Boss Rush, as that was when No Name returned to the Nexus without an owner for the first time since its creation. Because of this, The Father believed that the last of Dark Creation, the only powerful enough substance to break the seal, was gone, and the last of it was safeguarded by a well known hero of light. With this loophole now dawned, Ignotus set his eyes on the Harbinger, more specifically the one wielded by his complete self in the original timeline, as this version contained the remaining essence of Dark Creation within it following its reforge. Ignotus soon planned to have his complete self from the original timeline venture into the rip timeline, where he would steal his Harbinger and use it to fulfill his plan. Wishing to find a way to coax this into happening, Ignotus used No Name to learn of creatures known as the Unversed, which were physical manifestations of powerful negative thoughts and emotions from strong-willed souls with great ties to darkness. Knowing he has a powerful enough soul to conjure the Unversed, Ignotus tapped into his soul to form negative powers to generate an army of Unversed. Ignotus then sends the Unversed into the Nexus, where they would begin leaking into other universes. Knowing it would only be a matter of time before the heroes found out what was going on, Ignotus opens a dark corridor and steps through it, warping away in order to prepare himself for his master plan. Into the Void As the Unversed begin to spread rapidly across the various timelines and universes intertwined by the Nexus, Mr. Tachibana sits alone aboard The Forsaken as it roams the empty voids of space, still grieving about the loss of The Drifter during their conflict with old friends. His grieving of his friend and his remembrance of those he once knew before his exile soon come to an abrupt end when he is suddenly ambushed by a few Floods. Using his quick wits, he is able to destroy them with his Lightning of the God he had stashed nearby. Recognizing the Unversed as creatures of negative power, Mr. Tachibana realizes that something awry must have transpired in his absence. Suspecting something, he soon opens a portal to the Nexus, where he is horrified to see thousands of Unversed as they wisp their way through the realm and into the portals leading into other universes and timelines. Mr. Tachibana soon navigates his way past the Unversed and discovers that they were emerging from the Roach Chronicles multiverse portal. Timing the surges of Unversed that were exiting from the portal into the Nexus, he soon enters the main portal, where he discovers that the Unversed were emerging from a newly-created rip timeline. As another swarm exits the rip timeline, Mr. Tachibana is forced to enter the portal to the Arc 1 universe before the Unversed could attack him. Simultaneously, both SEAL Team Five and Amici are fighting the Unversed, which were in larger quantities due to the Arc 1 universe's close proximity to the rip timeline. As a large wave of Unversed corner them, the wave is suddenly obliterated by Mr. Tachibana's Lightning of the God. Recognizing the weapon, Roach realizes it was Mr. Tachibana, one of their allies they met during the Boss Rush tournament that was held by the Grandmaster nearly a month prior. Mac questions Tachibana what was going on, though the latter states that while he doesn't know what exactly was going on, he discovered that the creatures they were fighting, the Unversed, were emerging from a rip timeline of the Zero Arc universe within the Nexus. Chris asks what the Nexus was, to which Tachibana explains that it was an interdimensional realm that connected all universes and timelines that ever came into existence, allowing anyone within the Nexus to travel to those universes and timelines at will, and even create rip timelines, which were alternate histories created from a chosen universe. Tachibana explains to the group that something within the Zero Arc universe rip timeline was creating the Unversed, but he cannot be certain as to what it was. He goes on to explain that the Unversed were creatures that could be manifested by strong negative emotions and powers, and that the number of them depended on how strong the source of these powers were. As Rook quickly dispatches a Flood that was attempting to ambush them, he questions what they could do to stop the Unversed and contain the situation. Mr. Tachibana suggests they travel to the rip timeline, although the Nexus would be unusable due to the devastating swarms of Unversed there. When asked by O'Ryan if he had another way to reach the rip timeline, Tachibana explains that in dire situations, he can create a special pathway known as the Realm Between to create a temporary passage between two desired places directly, although the realm was heavily corroded by darkness. Knowing it was their best shot, the group decide they would use the Realm Between to reach the rip timeline. As the group enters the Realm Between, the entrance portal closes behind them; Mr. Tachibana explains that he cannot allow the darkness of the realm to emerge into another reality. Looking down the path that laid ahead of them, the Unversed soon begin to form before them. Knowing the Unversed wouldn't let them reach the rip timeline easily, the collective group soon fight their way through the Realm Between. Still haunted by The Drifter's death, the darkness of the realm occasionally would cause Tachibana to break down, as the effects of the realm's darkness would amplify his negative emotions. TJ tells Tachibana that in order to counter this, he must think positive, or else the darkness would consume him. Once the group reached the Upper Zone, they soon fight small surging waves of the Unversed, which would cause the forcefield blocking the final area of the realm to break, creating a small surging orb with the Unversed symbol embedded on it. Gary asks what the orb was, although Tachibana cannot give an explanation. Touching the orb, the path behind them is blocked off by another forcefield while the path ahead of them opens. Following the path, they soon enter a nightmarish forest as a dark vortex awaited them beyond it. Tachibana explains that beyond it lied the place where he can create the exit portal to the rip timeline. Before the group can leave, two glowing red eyes pierce through the darkness within the forest around them. As the ground shook, a monstrous Unversed known as Dark Hide emerged from the darkness and immediately attacks the group. Knowing they couldn't allow this Unversed to follow them, the group stand their ground and fight the beast in a vicious battle. After some time, Dark Hide soon lets out a final roar before collapsing onto the ground, fading away in a cloud of darkness. Continuing on, the group reach the dark vortex, and upon entering, they find themselves in an area completely enveloped in darkness. Tachibana explains that they made it, and uses his powers to open a white portal. He advises to the group that beyond the portal was unknown to him, telling them to remain vigilant and expect anything. Agreeing among themselves, the group enter the portal in a blinding light. Ancient Horizon A dark corridor manifests at the badlands of the Graveyard of the Ancients, a site at the base of Mount Saint Helens where a great war between those who sought to acquire a mysterious power occurred. Ignotus emerges from the corridor as it closes behind him, taking in the sights around him. He then proceeds to walk through a small canyon path ahead of him before reaching a vast opening of the badlands. Seeing the clearing ahead of him, he summons No Name and points it in front of him, telling himself that it was nearly time. No Name then begins to charge up with a surge of energy in his hand as he then plunges the blade into the ground, sending out a shockwave that spreads across the clearing. As the skies darken, multiple stone structures begin to shoot out from the ground, forming a massive stone labyrinthine below a forming portal in the sky. Ignotus then levitates to the top of the canyon he passed through, where he oversees the span of the labyrinthine in the horizon. With No Name in hand, he watches as a large stone pillar forms at the base of the maze's center and below the portal. Ignotus then chuckles to himself as lightning strikes in the distance. Sometime later, another portal opens in the first opening of the badlands as the heroes emerge from the Realm Between. As Tachibana seals off the portal behind them, Peterson is quick to question where they have appeared. Tachibana explains that they are now within the rip timeline of the Zero Arc universe, although Peterson repeats his question, asking for him to specify where they have arrived. As the group looks around, TJ notices Mount Saint Helens a distance to their right, asking how they could be in a desert badlands in an area like this. Tachibana realizes that they are at the Graveyard of the Ancients, the site of a legendary war where those who participated sought to acquire a special power hidden in the badlands. He goes on to explain that this power was the source of the badlands and its odd geographical location. Rook suggests that this mysterious power could be the source of the Unversed, although Tachibana shoots this idea down, saying that this power couldn't possibly be generating negative emotions, although he does believe that the source of the Unversed was nearby. Suddenly, the Unversed soon begin to spawn in around them in large numbers, forcing the group to fight them off as they press through the canyon path ahead. As the group exits the canyon, they spot a hooded figure standing in the second opening alone. Approaching the figure, the figure congratulates the heroes on their journey thus far, saying that he knew it was one they would be willing to partake in. Roach cautiously readies his sidearm, asking the figure how they know who they are and what they've been doing. The figure chuckles, asking Roach if he would really be willing to shoot himself. Roach gasps as the figure turns to face them, pulling down their hood to reveal their synthetic body. Though different, Roach immediately identifies the figure as Xarcoh and calls out his name. Ignotus chuckles, saying that he has since abandoned that name in exchange for a new one, reintroducing himself as Ignotus. As a brief aura of dark energy fumes off of him, Mac realizes that he was the source of the Unversed. Igntous confirms this suspicion, saying he learned of the Unversed while he learned of what would be his future in the original timeline. Tachibana asks how he figured this out before Ignotus chuckles, extending his right hand out beside him and summoning No Name. Everyone gasps, recognizing the weapon from the Boss Rush tournament. Tachibana is the most shocked, frantically questioning how he acquired it. Ignotus explains that he found it when he first entered the Nexus, as the weapon returned there once the Grandmaster was slain. Tachibana calls him out, asking how he even got into the Nexus, as he most certainly did not give him the power to access it. Ignotus reveals that following his physical destruction at the hands of Amici in Tunisia, his soul traveled through the rift he created in search of a place for it to rest. While traveling, he was instead brought into the Nexus, where he discovered No Name and used its powers to learn of the events of the original timeline, including what would be his ultimate fate and future. Gary asks how he has a body now before Ignotus reveals he acquired a synthetic body from a destroyed universe connected to the rest of their multiverse. Tachibana realizes that he was referring to the Arc 3 universe, theorizing that its destruction caused a temporal paradox throughout the multiverse that allowed the creation of this rip timeline. As the Unversed started to converge around them, the heroes question what Ignotus was planning on doing. Ignotus explains that if they really want to find out more, then they must proceed through the labyrinthine behind him to seek out their answers before warping away. As the numbers of the Unversed continued to grow, the heroes are forced to head into the maze in order to escape the growing horde. As they navigated the maze, the group question Tachibana on the special power found at the site. Tachibana explains that it was the power to access that which cannot be normally reached, although he doesn't know what Ignotus could possibly use this power for if he already has a method of accessing the Nexus. Continuing their way through the maze, they encounter a total of four large Unversed battles in four different areas found in the maze, fighting all of them in order to advance forward before reaching the base of a towering pillar at the center of the maze. Concluding it was a dead end as there was no way around it, they soon spot another surging Unversed orb like the one they found in the Realm Between. Knowing that by interacting with it would open the path ahead while unleashing a powerful Unversed, the group prepare themselves before touching the orb, causing the group to teleport to the top of the pillar. Looking around, Ignotus appears before them, mockingly asking if all the fighting was wearing them down. Angered, Roach summons the Harbinger, telling Ignotus to drop the act and tell them what was going on. Instead of summoning No Name, Ignotus instead summons his Harbinger and points it exactly how Roach was towards him, cryptically remarking that "it" was incomplete. Confused by this, Ignotus chuckles before offering the group a final clue in the form of the Iron Imprisoner before warping away laughing. After the group fights and defeats the Iron Imprisoner after a frantic and tiring battle, it fades away like Dark Hide did. Asking if it was over, the ground suddenly shakes as lightning begins to strike around the maze before the bolts strike upwards into the portal above, revealing a spatial-like padlock in the form of a constellation. As the group questions what it was, Ignotus warps behind Roach, sideswiping him and causing him to drop his Harbinger while his guard is down. Ignotus quickly grabs it while dropping his own Harbinger onto the ground, and before the other heroes can react, Ignotus uses Roach's Harbinger to knock them down with a powerful shockwave, causing their weapons to blow off the side of the pillar and into the maze below. Ignotus levitates towards the lock, explaining that it was the seal of the Nexus, saying that The Father created it in order to prevent the Nexus from ever being changed; not even The Son or Nexus Apparitions could do such a feat as the seal prevented them from doing so. Roach asks what he was doing with his Harbinger before Ignotus reminds him of what was imbued within it; Dark Creation, a substance that could manipulate destiny. He explains that The Father could only use No Name to see into the future it was being consecutively passed through, saying The Father only saw up until the events of the Boss Rush tournament and nothing after it, as No Name returned to the Nexus without an owner that was gifted the weapon. Because of this, he thought that Dark Creation, the only substance powerful enough to break the seal, was forever gone and entrusted in the right hands in the form of Roach and his Harbinger. Ignotus reveals that everything that has happened with the Unversed was all part of his plan in order to lure Roach into the rip timeline so he could steal his Harbinger and open the seal, allowing him to assume control of the Nexus and reshape it into his own image. Ignotus then mocks Tachibana, thanking him for everything he has done in making this possible before sending a beam of energy from the Harbinger into the lock, causing it to shatter and for Ignotus to be consumed by a beam of cosmic energy. As Ignotus laughs in victory as his physical appearance changes, he enters the portal above as it closes behind him in a thunderous explosion. As the heroes got up from the ground, they question Tachibana what they could do, but he does not give an answer. Instead, he silently stares towards where the portal once was as he sighs in disbelief before closing his eyes. Pursuit of Truth Ascendance Chain of Memories Characters * Roach (playable) * Chris (playable) * O'Ryan (playable) * TJ (playable) * Alex "Rook" Miller (playable) * Mackenzie "Mac" Davis (playable) * John Doc (playable) * Gary Arlington (playable) * Rick Peterson (playable) * Mr. Tachibana * Ignotus * Grandmaster * The Father * Nexus Apparitions * Abigail Payne (playable) * Jane Samson (playable) * Marcus Hudson (playable) * Theodore Hudson (playable) Maps A Looming Revisionist.png|1. A Looming Revisionist Into the Void.png|2. Into the Void Ancient Horizon.png|3. Ancient Horizon Nexus.jpg|4. Pursuit of Truth Ascendance.png|5. Ascendance Chain of Memories.jpg|Epilogue: Chain of Memories Weapons Assault Rifles * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Grav * Peacekeeper * Hitchcock M9 Submachine Guns * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Escargot * M1927 Light Machine Guns * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Tigershark * Zweihänder Shotguns * MOG 12 * SG12 * Rampage Tactical Rifles * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * S6 Stingray * Essex Model 07 Sniper Rifles * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Vendetta * Locus Pistols * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark II * Cymbal Monkey Other * Ballistic Knife * Galvaknuckles Videos 30. Wave of Darkness|Main theme of the saga. Trivia * This is the second saga not to feature zombies as the main enemies, the first being The War Machine saga. Category:The Final Chapter